


moo shu pork

by respira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, maia and simon show bat the ropes of the shadow world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira/pseuds/respira
Summary: It's been a bit of a slow process, but Bat's getting used to his new werewolf life. What he doesn't realize is that there's so much about his new world that he doesn't know, but at least he has Simon and Maia to guide him. And Moo Shu pork.





	moo shu pork

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by gowri's thread on twitter: "someone write a fic where bat catches up on the shadow gossip in the downworld and shadowworld." it's not entirely about gossip, but i felt like writing it anyway.

Moo Shu pork was always Bat’s go-to outlet whenever his feelings got the better of him. Sometimes he wouldn’t be able to sleep because his sudden new life would be too much to register, or the guilt of not being able to tell his mundane family was too much to handle. He’d call Simon or Maia in times of need and they’ll always bring the essentials: blankets, pillows, pajamas, ice cream, blood for Simon, and perhaps most importantly, Moo Shu pork.

It was rather sentimental, especially since it was his first meal as a werewolf.

“This is so good,” Bat said that particularly catastrophic night. He had suddenly realized that he was living an entire different life. His family couldn’t know about who he was, he couldn’t go through the day without feeling any ounce of fear that he might hurt someone, and he couldn’t even look at the scars on his chest without thinking about how he almost _died_ just a couple mere hours ago.

Although he doesn’t know them all that well yet, Maia and Simon are making things a little easier for Bat. He feels almost at home.

Well, he is in Simon’s home(?) and wearing Simon’s clothes.

Maia, her mouth full of food, simply hummed in agreement. Bat really couldn’t fathom why Simon decided to pass on the food. Simon had a longing and forlorn look on his face as he watched Maia and Bat eat—Bat supposed he was fasting or just not feeling it or something.

“Where did you guys get this?” Bat asked after finishing his second bowl.

“The Jade Wolf,” Maia replied. “It’s right outside, actually.”

“Aren’t we on the docks? I’ve never really been to Red Hook before, but this still seems like a weird place for a restaurant.”

“It’s rather…secluded,” Simon replied. “It’s also your den, so it makes sense.”

“Our den?”

“The other guy you saw us with before you turned,” Maia explained. “That’s Luke Garroway. He’s the alpha. Our pack is based here, so the restaurant works as a front against mundanes.”

Bat frowned. “Mundanes?”

“Humans,” said Simon.

“And we’re werewolves,” Bat said, trying very hard to wrap this around his head as he took another bite. “But what was that other word you said?” he asked Maia. “Down-something?”

“Downworlders,” Maia replied.

“I’m actually not a werewolf,” Simon said with a small smile.

“But you’re a Down…worlder,” Bat said with furrowed brows. Simon nodded. “Wait, what are you if not a werewolf?”

Simon’s smile broadened. “Wanna guess?”

Bat was finishing up the remains of his third bowl when he shrugged. “I—I didn’t really know there was anything else.”

“We’ll teach you everything you need to know about the Shadow World, don’t worry,” Maia assured him. Bat gave her a small smile before turning back to Simon.

“I’m curious now,” he said, gesturing to Simon to reveal himself.

Simon bared his fangs playfully at Bat, who flinched slightly, much to Simon’s dismay, but after that Bat just laughed.

“Vampires exist?” Bat asked excitedly.

“Says the newly-turned werewolf!” Simon retorted. “You could have totally guessed that, by the way.”

“Well, I thought I was attacked by a _dog_ last night, so excuse me for being so skeptical to believe vampires exist.”

“It’s a fair assumption!” Simon exclaimed.

“Wait,” Bat started again. Maia and Simon quickly readied themselves for whatever Bat may throw at them. “You guys are dating, right? I thought vampires and werewolves hated each other.”

“Oh, they do,” Simon replied quickly. “Maia and I, it’s quite a story. You see, vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies that have fought each other for years but Maia and I found each other despite it all. Call it forbidden love. It might end in our tragic but imminent suicides but—”

“Oh, shut up,” Maia interjected with a laugh. Simon dragged his fingers across his lips like a zipper and raised his hands in defeat. “The relationship between vampires and werewolves is kind of rocky, yeah,” she continued, “but we’re working on it. Luke and Raphael Santiago, the vampire clan leader, have been working together for quite some time.”

Bat looked back at Simon. “And you know this Raphael?”

“Yes,” Simon replied, “but we don’t like each other all that much. Or at all, really. I’m not even a part of his clan.”

“Do you have your own clan?”

“Nah,” Simon said, looking down. “I’m a solo act. Both in the Downworld and the mundane world.”

“And I suppose there are other species, too,” Bat thought aloud. “We’re not the only ones, right?”

“Nope,” Maia answered. “There are also warlocks, the Fair Folk, and the _evil Shadowhunters_.” Maia sported a different voice at the end, like from a classic horror movie. Simon rolled his eyes with a playful smile.

“Who are these Shadowhunters?” Bat asked with a slight frown. “Are they really evil?”

“Well, Shadowhunters are not Downworlders. They have angel blood, and we have demon blood. But no, they’re not actually _evil_ —”

“But they have a dangerously corrupt government that benefits them and _constantly_ fucks us over, so they’re not exactly allies we can count on, either,” Maia cut Simon off. “Simon here was in love with one of them!”

“A mistake that we shall no longer speak of,” Simon admitted. He gave Bat a sad smile. “Shadowhunters are basically the equivalent of white people.”

“Oh,” Bat said disappointedly.

“Yeah,” Maia and Simon agreed.

After that, Bat asked more questions about the Shadow and Downworlds that Maia and Simon gladly answered. They also told him about things were looking bright for a while with Alec Lightwood’s Downworld Cabinet, but then the truth about the Soul Sword was revealed and tensions between the Downworlders and Shadowhunters were rightfully at a high. Simon and Maia told him about the people they thought Bat should know: Magnus Bane, of course; the Seelie Queen; and her knight Meliorn, with whom Luke is a fair acquaintance.

It wasn’t until Simon opened up about his past that Bat really felt at home. He thought his life was in shambles, that no one could get what he was going through, that no one could help him in times of need, that no one could see that he didn’t willingly choose this life. But Bat listened as Simon told him all about how Clary Fairchild, the Shadowhunter he was once in love with, dragged him into this world and got him killed in the process.

Bat was so glad he found someone who _understands_.

He learned that night that they were on the brink of war, and that they have been for quite some time. Bat has always been a stress eater, and when he learned Luke was meeting up with the ever-so-famous Magnus Bane and his son Raphael to discuss important matters, he was nervous for his alpha.

“I mean,” Bat shoved more Moo Shu pork in his mouth, “what if things don’t go well? What if we officially get ourselves into a war? What if—”

“Calm down,” Maia instructed. “Eat. Luke and Magnus are old friends, and Luke is smart. He’s got this covered.”

Russell put down his drink. “Aren’t you a little bit afraid that Mr. Bane’s feelings are going to get the better of him? I mean, he is dating that Shadowhunter—”

“They broke up,” Simon said sadly. “But Magnus is a leader,” he assured Russell. “He knows what he’s doing.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Bat asked, his plate practically licked clean. “Who’s dating who, now?”

Various werewolves throughout the restaurant groaned. Even their cook rolled his eyes as he put down another order or Moo Shu pork in front of Bat. Everyone had heard Simon’s rendition of Magnus and Alec’s love story, or as Simon puts it, “the greatest love story of all time,” and no one was looking forward to Simon telling it for what might be the hundredth time.

Luckily for Simon, there were new pack members.

“So Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, right? Crazy powerful. Also _mad_ hot. But he’s like, my dapper wizard dad, so I don’t know if I can really call him hot?”

“He’s a DILF!” said a werewolf in the back. There were numerous murmurs of agreement.

“Anyway, in comes Alec Lightwood. You remember him, right? He’s the Head of the New York Institute.” Bat nodded, and let Simon continue.

“Well, he wasn’t the Head at the time. His parents were. He was just a Shadowhunter on a mission to find Magnus, and he sees him and Alec’s like, ‘Holy shit, I’m in love,’ and Magnus sees him and he’s like, ‘Holy shit, I’m in love,’ and then they part ways for the time being but their attraction to each other is undeniable.

“So Magnus and Alec continue crossing paths but Alec can’t let anyone know he has feelings for Magnus. Then this white lady comes in and ruins everything! Alec gets engaged to her to save his family name, and he’s forced to put aside his feelings for Magnus. But Magnus doesn’t quit—he’s got a shot at love again! So _on the day of Alec’s wedding_ , Magnus crashes it. And Alec’s like, 'I’m going for it,' and he leaves his bride at the altar and kisses the _fuck_ out of Magnus. It’s the greatest love story of all time.”

A few new werewolves that surrounded them in the booth watched Simon with awe. Bat himself was so intrigued he even stopped eating. Had it not been for Maia, Simon probably would have pulled out a video of the famous kiss.

“But you said they broke up,” Bat inquired after the excitement had died down.

“Yes, Magnus broke up with him,” Simon said with a frown. “He said he’s dedicating himself to his people and the Downworld. We’re at war.”

Bat looked down at his food with a rather pensive look. Maia looked at him and patted his shoulder before he continued eating.

“Simon,” Russell called. “ _She’s_ here.”

Simon gulped. “Oh boy.”

“Who’s here?” a cub asked. “Should we be worried?”

Simon shook his head. “It’s just C—”

“Don’t say her name!” Taito exclaimed. “She might come in here and burn the restaurant down.”

Simon rolled his eyes as he made his way out the door. “Maia will explain who _she-who-shall-not-be-named_ is.”

“Alright,” Maia said. “Gather ’round, cubs, it’s story time.”

Maia began to tell the story of Clarissa Fairchild, otherwise known as Clary Fray, and how she’s a bit of a wildcard (Taito thinks that’s an understatement). Bat’s only been a part of this world for two days, but he’s pretty certain of the fact that the Shadowhunters are a damn mess. This girl is running around asking Downworlders to do things for her? She let her “best friend” get killed? She and this other guy have special angelic powers and now they think they’re the shit? Bat isn’t having it.

“Wait,” Bat asked, “who’s this Jonathan guy?”

“Jace?” Russell asked with a smirk. “Oh, Maia can tell you all about him.”

“It was a one-time thing!” Maia groaned. The older pack members chuckled but Bat and the newcomers were still at a loss. Perhaps it was best if they didn’t ask—this seemed a little too personal.

“It’s,” Maia started, “complicated. Shadowhunters are a mess. He’s a mess. He has like, ten last names and he’s in love with his sister who’s not _really_ his sister but kind of is?”

“Tell them who the not-sister is,” Russell pushed.

Maia rolled her eyes. “She-who-shall-not-be-named.”

Bat sucked in a breath. Shadowhunters _are_ a mess.

Simon walked back in the restaurant with a slight frown on his face. “What’s the hot topic right now?”

“Shadowhunters and their incestuous endeavors,” Maia replied.

“Of course,” Simon scoffed. “It’s a different sibling every day.”

“What’d _she_ say?” Taito asked, curious.

“You know Shadowhunters,” Simon replied. “Always asking for favors with no intention of remembering them.” He was trying to rub it off like it wasn’t that important, but with the way Maia was looking at him, Bat could tell that it was. They were going to talk about it once they were alone, he presumed.

It wasn’t long before Maia got a call from Luke. Maia called in Simon and the older pack members to the kitchen to debrief them, but Bat followed.

“You’re new,” Maia warned. “This is dangerous. It’s best if you stay behind with the rest of the cubs.”

“I want to help,” Bat insisted. With a bit of hesitation, she let him in and explained that they had to secure the perimeter around New York. Bat was nervous; he hadn’t even been a werewolf for a full day but here he was, offering his life to keep Square Members trapped in New York.

That was their name, right?

One of the werewolves, whose name Bat has yet to learn, was in wolf form tracking the men they were looking for. But something just didn’t seem right to Bat. He knows Russell wouldn’t have as much patience with his questions, but he still needed to ask:

“So why are we looking for Jace again?”

“We’re not looking for Jace,” Russell replied with a small growl. Bat supposed he couldn’t blame him. Russell was on the lookout for any Square Members that might sneak up on them. “We’re looking for Jonathan.”

“Jace’s name is Jonathan,” Bat said with a slight squint of his eyes.

“Different Jonathan. They’re brothers, actually. Both raised by Valentine. Shadowhunters aren’t very creative when it comes to names.”

“Who’s Valentine?”

Russell sighed. “Just hope we can keep him trapped before he can get to Idris.”

“Idris? Like the actor?”

Russell groaned and left Bat to walk next to Taito.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Bat called when they came back from the mission. The werewolves were fine, for the most part. The _Circle_ Members were also new to the Shadow World and weren’t as skilled as Valentine and Evil Jonathan, but still succeeded in striking some minor blows. Bat also learned that werewolves can heal very quickly. He and his pack members should be fine. “Where’s Simon?”

Maia greeted Bat with a nervous smile. “Talking to the Seelie Queen.”

“Oh!” Bat exclaimed. “That’s a good thing, right? She’s a Downworlder, an ally.”

“Mm,” Maia disagreed. “The Seelie Queen is very pragmatic. Although she would like an end to Valentine’s terror, she’ll always put her people first, even if it screws the rest of us over in the process.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t trust the seelies, kiddo,” another werewolf said before she took a swig of beer. Bat frowned.

“My guess is she’s trying to get Simon on her side,” Maia continued. “Everyone’s trying to get their hands on him these days.”

“Why?”

“Simon’s a Daylighter,” Taito replied.

“What’s a—”

“A Daylighter,” Maia interrupted, “is a vampire who’s unaffected by the sun. They’ve only been heard of in legend, but Simon’s walking proof that they’re real.”

Bat squinted as a plate of Moo Shu pork was put in front of him. “So Simon has special abilities? What does he do with them?”

Maia smiled fondly. “He goes to college.”

Bat sighed disappointedly. “I thought you were gonna tell me something cool.”

“College is cool!” Maia defended.

“Is debt cool, though?”

“Oh, eat your Moo Shu pork.”

Bat heard someone push through the kitchen doors and felt something strange in his gut, like something was forcing him to turn around and look at the person standing there. Bat noticed it was Luke in the flesh, who was looking at Maia like he was waiting for an answer. Maia nodded at Luke for some reason that Bat didn’t know, and Luke began to speak.

“Per the Queen’s order, we’re no longer working with the Clave.” Murmurs could be heard from every inch of the restaurant, but Luke was not fazed. “However, I still think we should work with the Shadowhunters at the Institute. We all want to stop Valentine, and we could use all the help we could get.”

“If we work with the Institute, the Queen will sic her army on us,” Maia stated. “You sure this is a good idea?”

“We’ll be discreet,” Luke replied. “I’ll call Alec and leave an ‘anonymous tip.’”

“Call Alec or Maryse?” a werewolf quipped, and suddenly there was commotion throughout the restaurant. Maia tried to fight her smile, but Bat just looked around the room, confused.

“Who’s Maryse?” he whispered.

“Luke’s new _lady friend_ ,” Maia replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“I can hear all of you, you know,” Luke said with a glare, but there was a hint of a smile on his face before he walked out the restaurant doors.

“My heart really goes out to Luke,” a werewolf remarked. “Going after a Lightwood? Damn.”

Bat looked at Maia and she already knew the question he was going to ask.

“The Lightwoods are this old Shadowhunter family,” Maia explained. “You have the parents, Maryse and Robert, and you got the kids: Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Max.”

“She left out the part where everyone wants to get with them,” another werewolf commented.

Maia scoffed, but she was smiling. “Well, you can count out Max, because he’s like, 12, and no one in their right mind would go after Robert’s ugly ass.”

“Except maybe Imogen Herondale.”

“I really _don’t_ wanna think about that,” Maia groaned. “But we like to mess with Luke because he’s obviously interested in Maryse, who just so happens to be a Lightwood. They’re quite known for dating Downworlders.”

“There’s Alec and Magnus, right?” Bat asked. “But that’s just two family members.”

“You remember Raphael Santiago?” Maia asked. Bat nodded. “He had a thing with Isabelle not so long ago.”

“So Luke and Maryse, Magnus and Alec, Raphael and Isabelle…” Bat played with his fork as he spoke. “But if—Alec and Raph—what?” Bat’s head hurt by just trying to think of the relations there.

“That knight Meliorn also had a thing with Isabelle a while ago,” Russell stated. “And Jace”—Good Jonathan, Bat thought—“had a thing with the other knight Kaelie. And our very own Maia, of course.”

“Anyway!” Maia said. “The Lightwoods are basically this hot Shadowhunter family and Luke’s already in deep.” She paused. “Now that I think about it, they’re all single.”

“If Alec is single,” said a werewolf next to Russell, “then _Magnus Bane_ is single.” He stood up. “I’m headed to Brooklyn, anyone wanna come with?”

“You all talk about this Magnus guy like he’s a prince but I don’t even know what he looks like,” said Bat.

“I’m taking you to Brooklyn with me.”

Bat was seriously considering the offer.

“Alright, alright, let’s control our thirst,” Maia announced. She turned back to look at Bat. “I’m sure you’ll meet the High Warlock soon enough, Bat. Or see him, at least.”

“You can’t just leave me hanging!” Bat whined. Maia only laughed.

 

* * *

 

Bat couldn’t sleep at night knowing Maia was possibly in danger. By the looks of it, Luke and Simon couldn’t either.

Actually, he doesn’t know if Simon sleeps or not. But that was a question for another day.

There were Shadowhunters in the restaurant talking to Luke. Simon told Bat that he can tell them out because of the runes on their body. Bat leaned towards Simon and whispered in slow Portuguese, lest the Shadowhunters could hear and so Simon could understand.

“ _Eles são os irmão e irmã apaixonados_?” Bat asked. [1]

“ _Sim_ ,” Simon replied. Although he’s never actually learned the language, he was glad he’s heard his fair share of Portuguese growing up, and that he was fluent enough in Spanish to pinpoint the similarities.

He could feel Jace’s eyes on him even though he and Bat were in a booth in the corner. He was probably using his super hearing rune or whatever. Simon got a terrible gut feeling that perhaps Jace understood Portuguese after all.

It only took a few more minutes before Jace and Clary left the Jade Wolf. Clary gave Simon a sad smile, which Simon returned with pursed lips, but Jace had walked out before him.

“What did they say?” Bat asked.

“They probably won’t be able to help us find Maia, but they’re almost certain the seelies took her,” Luke replied sadly. “It’ll be fine. We’ll find her.” A pause. “And Jace also said that his dad speaks Portuguese?”

 _Well, fuck_ , Bat thought. He and Simon shared a look. They might have laughed if they weren’t so worried about Maia. There were bigger things on the table than Shadow and Downworld gossip.

Bat was sure he’d get understand everything someday, but for now there was a friend in need of saving.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] "are they the brother and sister in love?"
> 
> thank you for reading! please feel free to leave a comment or [follow me on tumblr](http://bilukegarroway.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
